


Growing Up

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to take time to get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

Late at night, Bruce can still feel Dick’s nervous energy under his skin. He lets his fingers slide back and forth from the other man’s waist to thigh. From the way Tim and Kon-El had moved around each other, the marriage seemed inevitable. Perhaps it was even well fated; even so, Bruce wouldn’t be the one to say that. Dick catches his hand and keeps it pressed to his waist. “Tim likes him,” he murmurs. “I know I should be happy about it, but…” He turns towards Bruce, teary eyed.

“I know.” He holds Dick close, and Dick lets out a full sob before he presses his face into Bruce’s chest. “I promise, Tim will be happy.”

“He’s my baby.” Dick tries hard to smile at Bruce, but it’s wavering at best. Bruce leans down and kisses him, softly. “Bruce, I’m going to have empty nest syndrome!”

Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. “With Damian around? Hardly.” Dick kisses him back and frowns.

“You know what I meant. I just…I know he’s of marrying age, but I didn’t think Tim would be getting married so…”

“Soon? Me neither.” They both sigh and Dick reaches to lock his fingers with Bruce’s. It’s just as easy as it was the day they announced their own engagement, and Dick’s been doing it whenever he’s nervous ever since. He can feel their breathing sync and that’s something he loves. He loves all of it; even taking care of kids and trying to stop Bruce from driving himself mad. The possibility of Tim getting to experience something like it tugs at his heart.Tim might just get to be this happy. He sighs wistfully before kissing Bruce. “Are we going to be okay?” Bruce asks.

Dick nods. “I think so.”


End file.
